


Blinded Eagle

by BlackHunter666



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHunter666/pseuds/BlackHunter666
Summary: Giovanni has been struck down by a mystery condition, one that puts a halt on his activities in Firenze. Now with Maria taking charge, the family returns to Monteriggioni to wait out Giovanni's recovery and to discover a new strength that they never knew they had.





	

Disturbed by the strange message that had turned up unexpectedly just a few days previous, Mario picked up the rolled parchment on his desk and frowned as he read it over again. He still wasn't sure what to make of it, the hand wasn't Giovanni's and the content was genuinely concerning. He'd already sent a message to Lorenzo de Medici, requesting more information but so far there had been no word of explanation.

_Mario, I write to you in concern and desperation. Giovanni has sustained a serious injury and I do not know who else to turn to in this trying time. I do not have all the details; he refuses to discuss the situation with me even though he usually has no problem sharing his work related issues with me. I can only hope that he will speak with you upon our arrival in Monteriggioni. We will leave as soon as I have sent this pigeon and Lord willing, will make it safely to your gates within the week. Our four children will be coming with us; they are just as confused by all of this as I am. I look forward to seeing you again. Yours, Maria._

Setting the rolled parchment back on his desk, Mario scratched his chin lightly as he considered what Maria could possibly mean. He couldn't help worrying about his brother; for all their differences he did love his younger brother dearly. He just hoped that Giovanni would open up and tell him exactly what had gone wrong. Whatever had happened, they could get through it together but only if Giovanni felt confident and comfortable enough to talk to him.

Now it was a waiting game, he'd already told the staff to prepare the guest wing and had some of his most trusted men on watch at the main gate and dispatched others out to the borderlands along with some of his fastest runners so news would reach him as fast as humanly possible. He ordered that relay stations be set up at equal distances along the roads so his messengers could get fresh horses and pass the message when they were exhausted. All he could do was stand back and hope that his family made it safely to the city gates. That didn't help with the anxiety though; he needed to know the truth of Giovanni's injuries so they could come up with some sort of plan to deal with it. Knowing Giovanni, getting answers would be extremely difficult; he never liked admitting that he needed help.

Feeling compelled to do something but not totally sure what, Mario left his office and headed straight upstairs. He wasn't sure what drove him anymore; he could only follow the demands placed in his heart by some external force pushing him to be ready to welcome his family back to their ancestral home. Opening one of his clothing chests, he stared digging through the piles of well loved garments, some of them dating back to when he was just a young man first learning the truth of his family legacy. Lifting out several items, he took them over to his bed and unfolded them one at a time, checking them for damage and making sure they were clean.

The letter had arrived three days ago, leaving him just four before he would really have a reason to worry. Maria had suggested they would try to make it within a week; an incredible effort if they could do it and a clear sign that she was deeply fearful of whatever had affected Giovanni. She was a brave, strong woman; she had to be to keep up with Giovanni's double-life without a word of complaint. Mario had only met her a handful of times, mostly because his duties as an assassino directed him to Firenze from time to time and he could be guaranteed a safe place to rest, recover and hide from his enemies within the walls of the palazzo.

Nose wrinkling in disgust at the musky odour clinging to his selected offerings, he hung them out on the balcony to air so they would be ready for use whenever Giovanni and his family arrived. His memory wasn't always the best but he distinctly recalled Giovanni mentioning three sons and a daughter; the youngest one a sickly boy who could have perished so easily if not for the fierce protectiveness of his loving mother and older siblings. Smiling softly at the memory, he returned to his private room and opened one of the small chests sitting on his desk before gently lifting out two gold rings. One had originally been made for Mario's wife-to-be but she left him at the altar so the ring went back into the box. Now it would hopefully grace Claudia's finger as a warning to all that she was an Auditore to the end. It wasn't much but he hoped that it was enough to ensure the people knew the full size of the Auditore family. Now he regretted not commissioning lighter cloaks with the family crest for the women of the family. Even if he did that today, there was no way they would be ready in time.

Putting the rings away for now, he left his chambers and headed out into the city to check the dovecote and talk to his men. He hungered for news, the waiting was absolute torture. Digging deep to find a faint smile for his people, he swept down the grand staircase and tried to push his concerns out of his head until he knew more. Even though he knew it was a futile gesture, he stopped by the tailor and ordered six lightweight cloaks in burgundy with the crest on the back and some fine lace at the neckline. The tailor gave him a bit of a strange look but nevertheless accepted the order and promised to get the items completed as soon as possible. Thinking about the situation for a moment longer, he ordered another eight heavier cloaks in deep blue. He could only guess at the required sizes; it had been years since he'd seen his nephews. He wasn't even sure about Giovanni's sizing anymore; he took a wild guess based on their last meeting three years previous. Chuckling softly, the tailor promised that he would come up with a design that would make it easy to alter the size to suit the intended recipients. Thanking the man for his hard work, Mario continued deeper into the city and tried to shift the dark feeling settled on his shoulders.

Climbing up to the dovecote, he whistled softly to calm the precious birds as he opened the main door and reached in to retrieve one with a message tied to her leg. Untying the thread carefully, he tenderly returned the bird to her perch and closed the door securely before unrolling the fine parchment and reading the brief message.

_Signore Mario, at this point I am none the wiser as to what happened to Giovanni. I received a message from Maria informing me that they were leaving Firenze without explanation. I know we have our differences but I implore you to keep me informed of the situation. If only so I can punish anyone involved in what happened to him. Yours in confidence, Lorenzo Medici._

Sighing heavily as he reread the brief missive, Mario dropped the scroll in one of his pouches and climbed down from the rooftop. He'd been hoping that the Medici princeling might have news and care to share it but judging by the sharp penmanship and the brisk wording, he had nothing of value to offer. Whatever had happened, Giovanni and Maria were keeping it a closely guarded secret. Running one hand through his hair, he headed towards the gates in the futile hope that someone had seen the rest of his family approaching. He seriously doubted it was possible; even the fastest horses in Toscana couldn't make that distance in just three days. It was still better than standing around doing nothing and perhaps one of his men had sent word from the borderlands.

Doing his best to bury his fear deep down, he took the time to stop and talk with the ordinary people that called his city home. Some of them asked about Giovanni, wondering if he would ever come back to the city. Mario offered them a faint shrug and a vague remark about not knowing what fate held for anyone. He wasn't surprised by the questions; there were still some people under his care that remembered when Mario and Giovanni would get into mischief together. Those that did remember would regularly ask if Giovanni was coming back; they wanted to see him again after all these years.

Accepting a glass of cider from the art merchant as they discussed getting something done to brighten up the city, Mario couldn't stop thinking about what might have happened to Giovanni. He knew he needed to focus on his city until his brother arrived but it was so hard to turn off his concern for Giovanni and his family.  
'Condottiero!' a familiar voice called, tearing Mario away from the conversation and his frantic thoughts. 'Condottiero!'  
'Over here Valentino!' Mario barked, draining his glass and stepping out to meet the other man.

A veteran of many campaigns at Mario's right hand, Valentino had earned the safer position through blood and sacrifice and never complained that his new role took him away from the front lines. He had been a grand soldier, fast and strong despite his growing years. Unfortunately, he had lost his sword arm in a battle three years previous and rather than retiring, took up the reins as a courier whenever Mario needed something precious delivered to his fellow Assassins across Italia.  
'What news, Valentino?' Mario asked, resting one hand on Valentino's shoulder lightly.  
'Francesco reports that Ser Bartolomeo is riding for the city. He passed the border two days prior.' Valentino replied, wiping the sweat from his face.  
'It will be good to see Bartolomeo again. It really has been too long.' Mario smiled, heart lightened by the thought of seeing his old friend. 'Anything else?'  
'Si but it might be wise if you came out to the stables before I attempt an explanation.' Valentino shrugged; his tone full of concern and confusion.

Curiosity piqued, Mario headed for the gates with Valentino at his side. It was rare that the old mercenari was nervous about speaking with him; something had rattled him to the core and now Mario needed answers.  
'He was well past the border before anyone realised his purpose. We all believed he was just another traveller heading north. It was only when he asked if any of us knew where to find you that we realised he was important.' Valentino explained, leading Mario out of the city and pointing towards a young man resting by the stables. 'He said his name was Ezio.'

Looking closer at the young man, Mario's jaw dropped in disbelief. There was no mistaking the family resemblance; he really was Giovanni's son. Though how he got to Monteriggioni so quickly was a baffling mystery. One that Mario would solve in due course.  
'Welcome home, nipote.' he offered, turning towards the young man.  
'Have we met?' he asked, lifting his head slowly.  
'Not since you were a boy.' Mario sighed, approaching Ezio with a smile. 'It's-a me, Mario.'  
'Uncle Mario?' Ezio blinked, pushing off the wall and almost collapsing into Mario's warm embrace. 'Grazie dio.'  
'Where is the rest of the family?' Mario enquired, easily supporting his exhausted nephew.  
'Madre sent me here the day padre was injured. She wanted to make sure you knew what was happening.' Ezio explained, straightening slowly. 'They should arrive in a few days.'  
'You rode hard to get here so quickly.' Mario nodded, loosening his grip slowly.  
'Si, I borrowed padre's horse.' Ezio sighed, turning towards the stables. 'I should tend to him first.'  
'Rest nipote. I will tend to Argento.' Mario soothed, guiding Ezio to the nearest bench. 'Do you know what happened?'  
'Only that padre was complaining he was having trouble with his eyes.' Ezio offered, easing down and sagging against the wall.  
'His eyes? That is concerning.' Mario agreed, not sure what to make of such an affliction. 'Sit and recover nipote. I will see to Argento and then show you to the villa.'  
'Grazie, zio.' Ezio nodded, eyes slipping closed as he relaxed.

Entering the stables, Mario chuckled softly at the sight of Argento and D'oro nuzzling over the divider, reuniting as brothers should. Sending one of the stable hands to fetch water for the weary grey stallion, he approached Argento and started removing his sweat stained tack. Unbuckling the bulging saddlebags, he handed them to another of the stableboys with instructions to take the bags to Ezio without disturbing the exhausted man then to fetch fresh feed for Argento.  
'Si, it is good to see you again Argento.' he smiled, stroking that strong neck when Argento butted him in the chest. 'Soon you can rest.'  
'I did not think we would ever see Argento back here.' the stable master remarked, taking the filthy saddle from Mario and holding out one hand for the bridle.  
'Well take this as a sign that soon Giovanni will return.' Mario nodded, looping the reins neatly as he handed over the bridle.  
'That would be wonderful.' Gerardo agreed, walking away with the tack. 'I will clean this and have it ready for his return.'  
'Grazie Gerardo.' Mario smiled, reaching for one of the brushes nearby and starting on Argento's filthy coat.

Cleaning up the old stallion and making sure he had enough food and water, Mario left him to rest beside D'oro and returned to Ezio's side. He was practically falling asleep where he sat, absolutely exhausted and in need of a proper wash and clean clothes. Scooping up the saddlebags and slinging them over one shoulder, Mario gently roused his nephew and helped him stand. Ezio slumped into him almost immediately, pushed to his limit and left with nothing to give.  
'Come nipote, soon you can rest. The villa is not far.' Mario coaxed, tucking the younger man close and heading for the gates.  
'Is there anything else I can do, Mario?' Valentino asked, holding back and watching Mario tend to Ezio calmly.  
'Si, help me get Ezio to the villa. Then go back to Jacopo and wait for the carriage. I trust you to escort them to safety.' Mario directed, hitching Ezio up a little higher.  
'It will be done.' Valentino nodded, coming around to help prop Ezio up on his feet.

***~#^#~***~#^#~***

Feeling a little more like his usual self after a long nap, a warm bath and a change of clothes, Ezio came downstairs and frowned faintly as one of the mercenari pointed him towards the kitchen out the back. Following that guidance, he was definitely surprised to find his Uncle in the kitchen, tending to a bubbling pot of something. It smelled absolutely wonderful, rich flavours tingling Ezio's nose and making his stomach rumble.  
'Ah, feeling any better nipote?' Mario asked, looking up from the pot.  
'Si, still sore and tired but better.' Ezio nodded, pulling his hair back as he wandered over to his Uncle. 'This smells incredible.'  
'Grazie nipote. My skills are perhaps not as good as your mother but I do my best.' Mario shrugged, reaching for two bowls.  
'You made this?' Ezio questioned, peering into the pot. 'What is it?'  
'Mutton stew. Everything in it came from the farms surrounding the city.' Mario smiled, serving them both a generous portion and setting the bowls on the table behind them. 'Living alone teaches a man many skills, nipote. Valuable skills that serve us well in daily life.'  
'Madre will not teach me how. She claims I do not have the concentration for it.' Ezio admitted, grabbing a nearby loaf of bread and tearing it in half.  
'I could teach you, nipote.' Mario offered, setting out glasses and a fine bottle of wine. 'I am also willing to teach you any other lessons you wish to learn.'  
'I do not know how long we will be staying here.' Ezio sighed, accepting a spoon and tasting the stew. 'Delicious.'  
'It hardly matters, nipote. You are more than welcome to stay as long as you wish.' Mario offered, pouring the wine and starting to eat. 'Have you any questions nipote? This must be so strange for you. I doubt mio fratello spoke much of Monteriggioni.'  
'What was my father like when he was younger?' Ezio enquired; a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.  
'Ah, we were both mischievous little devils or so our mother said. Giovanni was the more athletic one, always testing his skills to see how high he could climb or trying to jump bigger gaps. When he wasn't doing that, he was trying his luck with the local women and learning that sometimes the smart thing is to stay quiet.' Mario laughed, sipping his wine as he reminisced. 'We shared many adventures growing up here, gave each other a few scars along the way as brothers are wont to do.'  
'Si, I have a few from misadventures with Federico.' Ezio agreed; astounded by how comfortable he felt here with Mario even though he barely knew his Uncle. 'Padre never mentioned you though.'  
'Well, we did not exactly part on the best of terms the last time he was here. We argued; stubborn pride from both sides and we have hardly spoken since. He preferred to keep it strictly to business and I went along with that. I regret that choice now; perhaps if we had been in regular contact I could have done something to protect Giovanni.' Mario continued, shaking his head slowly. 'I can only hope that I can earn his forgiveness for the harsh words spoken so long ago.'  
'I have a good feeling that padre will forgive you, zio.' Ezio offered, continuing to eat as he thought about his family still out on the road.

Finishing their meal in companionable silence, Ezio suspected that he surprised Mario as he cleared the table and carried the dirty dishes over to the partially full sink against the wall. Grabbing the cloth and rubbing it against the soap sitting on the corner of the sink, he calmly washed up and stacked the dishes neatly on the thick cloth spread over the bench.  
'Walk with me nipote. There are things we need to discuss.' Mario instructed, passing him a cloth to dry his hands.  
'Things like what, zio?' Ezio asked, setting the cloth aside and following Mario from the kitchen.  
'Where do you see your life from this point?' Mario countered, wandering through the quiet villa and looking around at the accumulated objects. 'Surely you have some idea what you want to do with your life now that you are almost a man full grown.'  
'I had not thought of it, Uncle. This is the first time I have been asked; father pushed me towards banking but numbers have little interest to me.' Ezio shrugged, reaching out to remove a spider web from one of the portraits on the wall. 'Did you have something in mind?'  
'With no heir of my own, I have been concerned about what would happen to Monteriggioni when my time comes. I considered adopting an orphan, there are many strong candidates here but they would not appreciate the legacy I left them.' Mario sighed, indicating the portraits on the walls around them.  
'What about Federico? He is the eldest of us.' Ezio suggested, thoughts drifting to his family still on the road somewhere.  
'I did consider him as well. This city needs a strong leader, someone who is focused and dedicated to the citizens that call her home. From what I have heard, Federico is easily distracted and prone to flights of fancy.' Mario shrugged, glancing towards Ezio again. 'Then I met you and I wondered if perhaps you were the right choice to inherit the ancestral home of the Auditore.'  
'Me? But I am the second born, I have no claim to anything.' Ezio protested, eyes blowing wide at the very idea.  
'This is why it is good to be in charge. If I decide to hand the city to my second born nephew, no one can say anything about it. You would be on par with the Medici and Sforza families, not as wealthy but just as powerful in other ways.' Mario chuckled, resting one hand on Ezio's shoulders.  
'I would not know where to start.' Ezio admitted; a hint of fear in his warm brown eyes.  
'I can teach you everything you need to know, nipote. It is not easy but with time and practise, you could be the next Signore Auditore, Protettore di Monteriggioni.' Mario tempted, watching Ezio for any reaction to the offer.  
'That sounds far more interesting than becoming a banker under the Medici.' Ezio agreed, curling one hand around Mario's forearm. 'Where do I start?'  
'For now, we start simple. First you must look the part if the people are ever going to accept you as the heir of Monteriggioni.' Mario guided, stepping back and looking Ezio over quickly. 'Most of this is workable. Perhaps a little fancy for such a rural area but that is easy to fix.'  
'I will speak with the local tailor regarding having new clothing made. Madre made sure I would have enough coin to pay for any expenses.' Ezio nodded, looking down at his brocade jerkin.

Turning at the sound of soft footsteps on the tiled floor, Mario smiled proudly as Suzetta approached with a folded blue cloth in her hands. Accepting the cloth, Mario turned and held it out for Ezio to take.  
'For years, your father wore this whenever there was a formal occasion in the city. Now I give it to you so that all can see I have chosen you as my heir.' Mario explained; unfolding the cloth to reveal the family crest embroidered in the centre.  
'I will wear it with pride, Uncle. Grazie, I will do my best to make you proud of me and worthy of your trust.' Ezio nodded, taking the cloth and flicking it around his left side.  
'You already have nipote.' Mario chuckled, smoothing out the cloth and knotting the cords under his right arm. 'You look so much like your father when he was younger. Come, I think it is time we let the city see their future.'

Taking a moment to tidy his hair and straighten his clothes, Ezio squared his shoulders and followed Mario out of the villa. He was nervous about this, not sure if the people would accept him as the new heir of the city. He was still so young, his whole life ahead of him and now he was facing the prospect of one day being responsible for hundreds of lives. He could only hope that Mario would be around for many years to come so he could learn from the older man and become the best leader he could be.  
'Relax Ezio, these good folk will not mind if you are not perfect. They will share in the excitement that at last the future of Monteriggioni is secure.' Mario chuckled, resting one hand on Ezio's shoulder. 'Smile, be polite and they will flock to you.'  
'I can do that.' Ezio nodded, relaxing a little more as they descended the stairs. 'Anything else I should know?'  
'Do not be surprised by some of the requests made by the people. Many families living under my watch have lost fathers, husbands and sons to my decisions as Condottiero. I do my best to take care of those families, filling any role asked of me when they need a strong male influence in their lives.' Mario explained; lighting up as two small children came running towards him.  
'Guardiano! Guardiano!'

Sinking to one knee, Mario laughed as he embraced the children warmly. Burrowing in against his sides, they clung on tightly as he heaved back to his feet and turned to Ezio. The little boy barely glanced at Ezio before going back to hiding his face in Mario's neck. The little girl looked at Ezio for a moment before reaching out to him with both hands.  
'Ezio, meet Paolo and Paola. Bambini, meet Ezio.' Mario guided, leaning over to Paola could grab Ezio's jerkin. 'She likes you, nipote.'  
'Ciao bambini.' Ezio smiled, accepting the young girl and settling her on his hip. 'Dare I ask how many call you Guardiano?'  
'As of last season, 27 bambini. Paolo and Paola are some of the newest. All up, probably close to 150 women of every age.' Mario admitted, adjusting his grip on Paolo. 'Every year I hope not to add to that number and every year I fail.'  
'I see. Well, I will just have to get used to yet another title.' Ezio nodded, looking down at the little girl huddled against his side. 'Though I doubt I will ever have the skills to become Condottiero.'  
'Time will tell nipote. I doubted my skills too when I was your age.' Mario sighed, setting Paolo down and ruffling his hair. 'We will come and see your madre later today.'  
'Si, guardiano. We will tell her.' Paola replied, waiting to be set on her feet before taking her brother by the hand and running away.

Continuing their idle wandering through the city, Ezio was amazed by the respect and adoration these people had for his Uncle and by extension for him. Mario only had to mention the familial connection and the people welcomed him with open arms and proud voices. What really surprised Ezio were the comments about how much he looked like Giovanni, especially after one little girl pulled the ribbon from his hair.  
'Are you leaving us, guardiano?' one young woman asked, most of her attention on Ezio.  
'No, Susana. Just making sure the future of the city is secure.' Mario chuckled, completely at ease with his choice.  
'I could help with that.' she continued, giving Ezio a flirtatious look.  
'Mi dispiace, I already have someone special.' Ezio replied, stepping away from Susana quickly.  
'Well, if you change your mind.' she shrugged, walking away with several other young women.  
'It is good to see that you are planning for the future Ezio.' Mario praised, ruffling the hair of a young boy at his side.  
'I will have to return to Firenze to claim her hand.' Ezio warned, falling into step beside Mario.  
'Very well. As soon as your family is settled, we will organise a carriage so you can go prove your worth to the woman you adore.' Mario agreed, already thinking about how Ezio could make the best impression.  
'Grazie zio.' Ezio smiled, relaxing a little more as he considered how best to approach Cristina and her father.  
'I only ask that you make certain she is a good match for you. I would hate for you to go through the difficulties I have when it comes to women.' Mario warned, rubbing lightly at his facial scar.  
'I am certain Uncle. I love Cristina. Her father does not like me but I hope to prove I am worthy of his daughter.' Ezio grinned, adjusting his cape quickly.  
'Together we will make sure you can have the woman you dream of.' Mario promised, confident that he could turn Ezio into a man of worth.

***~#^#~***~#^#~***

That night, as they shared a quiet drink at the wall between the sparring ring and the city below, they were treated to an impromptu display from the people. Somewhere in the city, a lone voice lifted in song, the words indistinct as gradually, more people came out of their homes and businesses to join in and give life to the old song praising the efforts of the Auditore. Shifting against the ornate stone, Mario hummed along with the music, thoughts drifting to the family crypt under the city and all those buried there. Beside him, Ezio listened closely to the words, not quite sure what it all meant and trying to work it out on his own.  
'Many of the families you met today have called this grand city home for almost as long as the Auditore. No one can recall when the chronicles were first created, there are references to the song in the old family journals but even those do not give any clues to who first sang this tribute. Your grandfather noted that the song changed when his sons were born. It changed again when your father left the city. I suspect tonight it will change again, adding your name to the end of the list.' Mario explained; staring out across the city as the song grew in strength.  
'I have never heard of such a tradition.' Ezio remarked, leaning against the wall and listening to the rising chorus from below.  
'no one talks of it, we simply know it exists and whenever one person starts to sing the rest of the city will soon pick it up and carry it into the air. I could only guess at who is making sure every voice is singing the same song.' Mario shrugged, half sitting on the railing as he closed his eyes and listened to the words. 'Renato is your grandfather.'

Listening to the deeds listed and starting to get a deeper understanding of his family roots, Ezio smiled softly as the words wrapped around him. Every moment of great importance was listed, right up until the day Renato Auditore passed into the next world. Here the song paused, as if waiting for something to happen before it continued. He got quite the shock when Mario opened his mouth and lifted the next chapter of the family story into the heavens. From his first moments of awareness through his childhood achievements and meeting Giovanni for the first time, Mario carried the legacy proudly with his rich voice.

Then, as he sang of the moment Giovanni left the city for Firenze, the city once again burst into song with him, solidifying their support of their leader as he strove to protect them all without a strong family support to lean on. They celebrated his first battle and wove through his life in turn, so many voices twisting together to create something truly breathtaking. Through the years, battle after battle, celebrations and commiserations shared equally between Protettore and his people. Guardiano, Condottiero and so many other responsibilities carried forward in joyful voices.

Eyes blowing wide when Mario motioned to him, Ezio sat up a little straighter as he tried to come up with something worthy of adding to the end of such a powerful family history. Calling up the lessons he'd endured under his mother's instructions, he put his lineage before the people, named his siblings and proudly declared that he would work hard to live up to the legacy of his ancestors. It wasn't much but it was all he had at the moment. To his shock and delight, the people responded to him with just as much eagerness and devotion as they had shown Mario, weaving him into the ancient tale of Monteriggioni in every voice.

Finally the city fell silent, candles flickering as people made their way back into their homes to get some rest now that they had made it clear that they supported Ezio and would remember the history of the city for another generation.  
'Come nipote, we should follow their example and retire for the night. Tomorrow is another busy day.' Mario smiled, draining his glass and sliding off the wall.  
'Si, I could use the rest. I still ache from the frantic ride.' Ezio agreed; straightening and following Mario back to the villa.


End file.
